Love You Good
by AA-Tenks
Summary: Collection of Calzona one-shots, fluffy, smutty, and the like. Prompts are welcome.
1. Baby Steps

A collection of one-shots and the like, smutty, fluffy, or cute for your liking. Prompts are certainly welcome.

**Title: Baby Steps  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Arizona gets back on her heelys for the first time since the accident.**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Callie asked, bending her knees slightly and stretching out her arms to reassure her wife who stood a few feet across from her.

"N-no, maybe.. I'm kind of-"

"You can do it, Arizona. Come on!" Callie told her.

"W-what if I fall?"

"You won't fall, I've got you, don't worry!"

Arizona sighed heavily and turned her gaze to the shoes she wore. They were brand new Heelys, a gift from Callie - a celebratory upon a successful surgery and a revived sex life.

"Okay, I'm starting slow," she told her.

The wind blew slightly and the night wasn't too cold, but cool enough to simply keep on one's lab coat. The winter seemed to have passed.

They decided to practice on the roof after their shifts, as no one was ground and there was enough space to roll around.

She took a step with her right foot, and then her left, allowing the wheels to bare onto the floor.

Grasping her once necessary cane in her left hand, she gently grounded it into the floor, maintaining balance under the gliding sensation of the wheels.

Callie slowly closed in on her, as Arizona sped up. Navigating with her cane, she managed to glide right into Callie's arms.

Arizona clicked back the wheels into her shoes and dropped her cane, as she wrapped her arms around Callie's neck.

"See? You did good." Callie told her, smiling at the blonde who was still looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, but I'm using the cane," Arizona grumbled, shifting her gaze back to Callie.

"Yeah, well," Callie started to say, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's slim waist.

"..baby steps, right?"

"I feel like a hockey player," she replied, moving her lips closer to that of her wife's luscious, inviting lips.

"Well.." Callie mumbled, moving in on Arizona's lips, feeling her hot breath against her own.

"Hockey players don't glide with their hockey sticks," she continued, before closing in on Arizona.

Arizona quickly pulled back and scrunched her face into a frown.

"That wasn't very romantic."

Callie laughed, pulling the retreating blonde closer.

"Now I'm some kind of degrading hockey player?" Arizona asked, allured by her wife's affection.

Callie didn't reply, but instead softly kissed her, slowly at first, then intensely.

She pulled away again.

"Baby steps, love," she told her.

Arizona smiled, and pulled Callie in for another kiss under the moonlit sky.


	2. Toothpaste and Cigarettes

**Title: Toothpaste and Cigarettes  
Rating: T  
Summary: Arizona starts smoking again, much to Callie's obliviousness.  
**

* * *

She brushed her teeth for the third time that day, it seemed. The minty taste of the toothpaste had become such a redundant, mundane taste, that she no longer felt refreshed when feeling the peppermint embellish her tongue. She spat out the foamy substance and gargled some mouthwash before turning off the faucet.

She grinned at the reflection of herself in the mirror, surveying her pearly whites. They seemed fine.

It was a frustrating day, a frustrating time. The business of the lawsuit had sent another hurdle of unnecessary arguments between herself and Callie - she had finally gotten her life back together, but not her marriage, it seemed.

They were slowly getting back into the rhythm of their lives, of their romance - enduring what had to be endured, loving each other slowly, subtly - from soft kisses to tame foreplay, it seemed to be going fine.

But then Callie wanted to buy the hospital. With all of their money. Arizona couldn't stand the circumstances that came with the lawsuit - the unnecessary involvement, the arguments. She had finally voiced her feelings, she had yelled at Derek. And properly apologized earlier. She had come home since her shift ended early, but there was another surgery tonight that beckoned her back to the hospital and its dreadful circumstances.

She walked out of the bathroom now, and was getting ready to head out.

"Hey," she heard.

It was Callie, who just arrived back home with Sofia. The toddler giggled in her mother's arms and exclaimed exicitingly when seeing Arizona come out of the bedroom.

"Hey there, baby girl," Arizona greeted.

She walked over to her wife, wherein Sofia quickly retreated into her own arms.

"Hey, love," the blonde said, gently kissing her wife on the lips.

"Did you just wake up?" Callie asked.

Arizona's attention was diverted to a particularly soft spot on the child's cheek which she littered with kisses.

"No, why?"

"Your breath smells like toothpaste," Callie told her.

She walked over into the other room and placed Sofia back into her crib before walking out again and putting her jacket on.

"Brushing three times a day is healthy!" Arizona replied, kissing her wife before heading out the door.

Callie arched an eyebrow but quickly dismissed the thought. She checked her watch to know when her next shift would begin and sighed heavily. It was going to rain tonight.

* * *

Another failed surgery, among other things.

The child didn't have much time left. What with the frustration and complications of both the lawsuit and the child's eroded organs, Arizona had a lot on her plate.

She walked out into the hidden part of the hospital and outside. Looking up at the sky, it seemed as though it was going to rain tonight.

She sighed heavily and looked around. This was the interns' spot to relax and gossip. She made sure no one was around before reaching into her pocket and pulling the infamous box of cigarettes that had her brushing her teeth almost too often.

It was raining now, but the overhead of the building allowed her damp hair to breathe easy from the rain.

Buying the hospital? That was ridiculous. Board of directors? She didn't want to do something that tedious. She was a surgeon. If she wanted to become an administrator, she would have looked into a different career path.

After being dragged into that van by Callie and speaking to a very "financial adviser", she was utterly exhausted. She'd consider it, after much contemplating of course.

The interns were still gone, this spot was becoming something like a haven to her.

She sighed and dug into her pocket. Taking a cigarette out from her pack, she drew it to her mouth and lit it. Taking a long drag, she sighed when blowing the smoke out.

The protruding air which profusely stunk of cigarette smoke settled now, and a stale cloud of mist floated into the air, inanimate and yet, full of life. She watched the cloud languidly float and dissipate.

"Wow, these stink," she grumbled, before taking another drag.

"They do," she heard.

Startled, she coughed smoke out and her eyes started to run.

"Whoa, are you okay?" she heard again and felt a hand gently massage her back.

"Ca-Callie, why are you-"

"You know, that should be my question," Callie told her, sighing as she did.

She arched another eyebrow and took the cigarette from her wife's fingers, then flicking it into a puddle.

"S-sorry, I just-"

"I knew you were," Callie said.

"You do?"

"I do. I saw the pack in your pocket, Arizona. It's not hard to miss. I figured I'd let you tell me when you wanted to," she explained.

"I'm just.. tired. This is getting too frustrating. I was enjoying my job and now everything is just going to hell and it's making me crazy," Arizona told her.

"I know, I know. But we can talk about it. Derek's financial advisor is talking to Meredith and Cristina right now. They'll talk about it, we'll talk about it. And we can get through it. Just think about it, okay?"

"I know, I am."

Callie smiled softly at her and then closed in for a gentle kiss.

"Those cigarettes really do stink," she told Arizona, brushing her lips against the blonde's.

"I know, sorry," Arizona told her, but not pulling back. She instead went in for another kiss, slipping her tongue against Callie's inviting one.

Callie pulled out of the kiss and smiled at her wife.

"You know, I'm much better at leaving you breathless than those smelly cigarettes," she told her, pushing her lightly against the wall.

"Mmm, why don't you show me?" Arizona asked, pulling on the collar of Callie's scrub top to draw her closer.

"I will."

"But wait-" Arizona started to say, but was cut off by her wife's persistent lips.

"What?"

"Doesn't it taste bad?"

"You make anything taste good. Toothpaste and cigarettes, it doesn't matter."

Arizona laughed before reaching into her pocket and grabbing the pack of cigarettes out. She tossed it into a puddle in the rain and pulled Callie into another kiss.


End file.
